Katie's Blog
by Prowriter13
Summary: Katie Currell- King of the Nerds participant writes about her awkward, funny and romantic life on the hit show "King of the Nerds." I recommend watching the show before you read this and realize that this is changed to some extent and does not reflect the views of Katie Currell herself. Using one of my favorite OC's- Jakob Spears- if your a fan of the show you'll like this
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, itKing of the Nerds.m sorry if I mix things up at times. Anyways, on with the show.

The reason I ever even thought about auditioning for this show is because I remembered watching and thinking to myself, holy crap these people are just like me. I know it sounds a little weird coming from me but I honestly think I am one of the nerdiest people on the planet. When the first episode came on I remember how excited I was, and being able to answer almost every question they threw at them and I knew I would do amazing on a show like this.

Well, here I am packing to live at Nerdvana for awhile hopefully. Ill write more later. Byeee


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so itt think I became some kind of writing genius in under three days.

So today started off nerve wracking. I woke up searching for something cute and professional to wear and almost flipped out on the poor room service lady who came into to clean my room. I eventually just stuck with this black and white sundress and some black wedges to make me look in the least bit taller.

Well, I got out of the cab outside of the college where Nerdvana was located and made my way to the front of a giant building. I looked around at a few of my contestants my hopes dropped almost all of these people looked like the classic nerds, with the big glasses, and the pressed shirts and here I am sporting bright purple hair and a sundress.

When I saw Curtis and Bobby I knew that I mustt a twist.

They pulled out a card from what looked like a wizard hat and announced that Zack would be the first team captain. Zack looked like a total geek, he had the jacked up hair, the glasses, and the navy blue shorts, with a freaking button up, thatt mean to be racist in any way when Im just going to say that only about fifteen minutes of that was actually put to good use the other hour and three quarters was used to explore Nerdvana and excite our inner nerds.

The moment you walked in all you saw was what looked like some kind of great hall with a giant round table with a mixture of chairs. Each room held a different surprise and a new set of toys for everyone to play with.

Kayla, a tomboy if youm for the Wars all the way. I was almost scared to death when someone screamed s a Tardiss I had to pinch myself to make sure I was awake because it was almost like I died and went to heaven. There was almost everything anybody would need inside on little room.

We walked back into the main lounge and thats story because we needed to know who the strong players are and who the weaker ones are. We all sat at a round table and talked and mostly discussed our strengths and weaknesses. A few of the ones who stood out were defiantly Mary Kate, the rocket designer; Kayla, the rocket scientist; Jack, the bioengineer, and Chris, the rocket scientist.

There was one guy who literally managed to avoid any attention drawn to him at all and being myself I couldns that the quietest guys are always the smartest and I knew I wanted to get this kid to talk. Watch this kid be some kind of freaking genius and have a variety of useful skills.

My attention was brought back to Xander, the Gaymer. He literally admitted that he was gay to all of us and I couldnt be surprised if he walked into the lounge wearing nothing but some unicorn slippers and rainbow boxers.

I knew that I would have to pick a captain that I could get close enough with that they would consider putting me on there team. I dons definitely what I prefer in any kind of leader.

There was a small period of time in which I was literally walking around with no one to talk to and thats what IHey, whatm Katiet hear me so I tried to keep the conversation going.

** A shoulder shrug was all I got in response. I was getting just a little fed up but I stood by him in awkward silence until there was only us and like two other people in the room. **

** I looked over at him in surprise. He actually spoke. It was almost a whisper but he said something and looked at me. **

** Again he shrugged and looked back down at his feet. I could already tell this guy was fairly shy and may not do so well when it comes to getting picked. He walked over to a nearby couch and sat down and I followed his lead. **

** m an effects specialist, a-a professional r-researcher, a-and I write a l-little bitd I tell you, the quiet ones are always the most useful. I mean I**What does a researcher do?I-uh I basically take a lot of notes from several dif-um different resources.t go up any, his stumbling started to disappear.

We rejoined the main group and we, well I joined in the discussion about what the twist might be and what might happen at the end of this Nerd War.

My heart started racing when I heard Curtist exaggerate, it was loud and it scared me. Thank God, Bobby stopped him from continuing on like that.

When Zack and Chris put on their robes I felt my heart speed up by almost twenty heart beats. I looked over at Jake and he seemed more relaxed then he ever did in Nerdvana. I tried to stay as calm as he was but it just stressed me out more. Chris won the rock-paper-scissors game and the chance to go first and I began praying that he would put a stupid robe on my stupid shoulders. He walked back and forth and just put the pretty purple robe on my head and I felt all of my doubts wash away. Jake smiled at me for a second and then looked back at the ground.

When Zack picked Nicole it shocked me just a little bit because Nicole really didns name I could see him flinch. I tried to convince him how useful Jake would be and he just told me to do what I wanted to do and I did, I picked Jake.

I watched Nicole pick Jack and I thought Dang it there goes a really valuable player. Thatt make very much sense to me because Josh wasns head. I may not agree with the whole clip on bow tie but Xander is a gamer and thatt exactly a talent that will help us in this competition.

While Kelsey was given supreme power she was getting the option of getting rid of any player of her choice and I was worried because I never gave Kelsey a reason to dislike me but I also didnt me but I also felt horrible for Nicole.

And yet, another twist occurs. Whoop de doo. So now, apparently Nicole is the nerdiest person here and the gold teams wins just because Nicole decided that was the team she wanted to join., and now one of our team members will be sent home. It me. Is where I fit in.

Over dinner, we discussed the idea of just letting everyone have their own vote. I think its when we did the stupidest thing and got drunk.

** I just laughed and shook my head. I get drunk way too fast. **

** Duh **

** He nodded and poured me a glass and we tapped our glasses together and swallowed the alcohol.**


End file.
